


Mistress AJ and Ruby Rose

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [24]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ruby Rose wanted to have some alone time with her new Mistress AJ Lee. But she didn't see this surprise from her Mistress coming.This story was suggested to me by Discord user agent13.





	Mistress AJ and Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Ruby was waiting for someone special to show up. A few months before at a comic book convention in Chicago, she had to meet AJ Mendez. She was just coming down from her high of meeting Marisa Tomei. When she ran into her. Ruby was in love the minute that she saw her. So she went up to her and later that night AJ Mendez became her Mistress to her delight.

She loved the way that she made her feel as she fucked her. She knew that AJ was straight so there couldn't be a future for both of them. But in those moments that they were together it was amazing. She even arranged for her Mistress to have a part in the Batwoman project that she was working on. And she was going to show up soon.

Ruby couldn't wait to see her again. There was a knock on her door and she jumped up and ran to the door. She smiled as she let AJ into the room. “Mistress,” Ruby said with a smile as she hugged her and let her into her hotel room. “Hello there sexy,” AJ said with a smile. “I’ve been waiting for you,” Ruby said with a smile showing her Mistress the toys that she had bought for them to use.

“You didn’t have to go out of your way for me sweetie,” AJ said with a smile as she picked up a strapless strap-on. “Well I wanted to be ready for you Mistress,” Ruby said nuzzling up against AJ. “That’s not what I meant sweetie. I have something special in mind for you.” AJ said as she pulled out a blindfold for Ruby.

Ruby happily put the blindfold on. She heard her Mistress go to the front door and open it and close it. But before she could ask where did she go she felt her Mistress slowly undress her. Ruby loved the feeling of her Mistress slowly undressing her. When she was naked she bent her and smacked her ass. Ruby loved that. Then her Mistress slowly peeled her ass cheeks apart revealing her rosebud. She then felt a tongue start to lick her ass.

“Oooo.” Ruby moaned as she felt her Mistress’s tongue lick and probe her ass. She then heard a sucking noise coming from behind her. Her Mistress must have brought a special toy for them to use. She waited bent over with anticipation for what was to come. She then felt something enter her ass. A fleshy something. She reached up and yanked off her blindfold to find her Mistress sitting in front of her with a smile on her face.

Ruby looked behind her to find some guy fucking her ass. “Right now you must be asking yourself what the hell is going on,” AJ said with a smile. Ruby was torn she wanted the guy out of her ass. She never liked men. But the smile on her Mistress’s face was driving her crazy. “Well, I like guys. You know this. So I wanted you to feel some of what I like. And I’m your Mistress sweetie. You stop this we’re through.” AJ warned.

Ruby moaned. She didn’t like men but seeing her Mistress in front of her as a man was fucking her ass was driving her. “What is it that’s making you moan right now I wonder?” AJ asked as she slowly started to undress for Ruby to enjoy. “Is it the fact that I am right here undressing for her little plaything?” AJ asked throwing her shirt aside so that she was sitting in front of her with just her bra covering her tits.

“Or is it his dick giving your ass a pounding like it has never had before?” AJ asked as she stood up and undid her pant buckle. The guy behind Ruby with his cock in her ass started to groan like he was about to cum. “DON’T YOU FUCKING CUM YET!!” Ruby yelled as she watched her Mistress let her pants fall to the floor. “Oooo. Does someone like what she’s feeling?” AJ asked with a smile as she sat back in front of her.

“I’ll do whatever makes you happy Mistress.” Ruby moaned as he fucked her ass. “If I have to fuck a thousand men I would for you.” Ruby moaned. “Aaah. You’re going to make me blush.” AJ said as she slowly reached up and unhooked her bra. “I think that you deserve something that will make you happy,” AJ said taking off her bra and throwing it aside.

“Oh fuck.” the guy said. "IF YOU FUCKING CUM IN MY ASS NOW I WILL FUCKING HURT YOU,” Ruby yelled. “Oooo. You are a little violent aren’t you?” AJ said with a smile. “I just want you to be satisfied Mistress. I couldn’t care less about this slob.” Ruby moaned as she saw AJ teasing her by playing with her panties.

“You are very loyal. I should give you a treat for being so loyal.” AJ said slowly removing her panties as the guy fucked her ass. “That’s fucking hot.” the guy said seeing this. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” both AJ and Ruby yelled. “Would you like to taste my pussy?” AJ asked with a smile as she watched the guy shut up and pump into Ruby. Who despite herself looked like she was close to cumming.

Ruby whimpered her approval of what her Mistress asked. AJ dragged the chair that she was sitting in toward Ruby. She then spread her legs so that Ruby could go straight for her pussy. Which she did. She lapped away at her Mistress’s pussy. “Oh fuck.” AJ moaned as she felt her lesbian plaything’s tongue work its magic on her body. “All your girlfriends must love this tongue.” AJ moaned as she received oral from Ruby.

“I don’t want to get yelled at again here. But I don't know how much longer I can hold out.” the guy said as he fucked her ass. “Then fill her ass with her first load.” AJ moaned as she felt her tongue working on her pussy. “FUCK!” he moaned as he came into Ruby’s ass. Ruby felt her first load enter her ass and she did love it she came for this feeling of cum in her ass. But only because she was also tasting the most delicious thing in the world. Her Mistress’s pussy.

He slowly pulled himself from her ass. And when he had pulled out all the way Ruby dropped to her knees so that she could finish her work on her Mistress. “You want to make me cum sweetie?” AJ moaned as she looked at the woman on her knees with this man’s cum seeping out of her ass. She looked up at her Mistress without stopping. Her eyes said: Yes Mistress I want you to cum for my tongue. AJ smiled at her.

“Fuck.” AJ moaned as her head snapped back as she came on her playthings tongue. AJ was out of breath when Ruby looked up at her. AJ smiled down at her and then gave her a kiss. “Now he is going to fuck your pussy while he eats me out,” AJ said with a smile. “Yes Mistress,” Ruby said before she turned to face the guy.

He didn’t know what to expect from the woman who had repeatedly yelled at him to keep him from cumming in her ass. But as he watched her look at him she slowly crawled over to him and started to suck him off to make him hard again. AJ smiled at how willing this lesbian was to have a man enter her body again. She walked over to the guy and gave him a kiss. Before the night of fun would truly begin.


End file.
